Ate Kitsunemo
by GoldTalon
Summary: A baby girl named Ate is born with a MAJOR birth defect-a fox tail and ears! How will she fair with this problem? How will CP9 deal with her? AGAIN? AceOC, a little LucciOC
1. The Past

**Me:** Okiedokie then, I made a different fic, seeing as Unrealistic Meetings probably isn't gonna go anywhere-I haven't gotten any reviews yet at ALL =_=' sooo I'm probably taking it down soon….unless you want me to continue it-if so, plz message or review and tell me so!! PLEASE!!

Ate Kitsunemo

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" A little girl was starting to tear up at what the neighborhood boys were calling her while pulling at her tail and ears. Ever since Ate Kitsunemo was an infant, she always sported some odd characteristics that _weren't even close_ to hereditary-she was born with fox ears and a tail to match. She was frowned upon by society from the beginning of her life because of her differences.

"Who's gonna make us? Your _Mom_?", one of them taunted. Okay, that one hurt. Her mother had been shot and killed by a Marine when Ate was three. Now, being ten, you'd think she'd forgotten, right?

Wrong.

She's had enough of this teasing. She showed her teeth in a hideous snarl, flicked her ears back, and gave them a glare that would send a Marine running home to his mommy, let alone them. She growled, "Never. Talk. To. Me. Again." The kids stood there and stared like the idiots they were, before running away. Smart. She sighed as she watched them fade from her view.

'Momma…'

[~Present Day- 19 years old~]

Ate was alone in her shop/house cleaning what she could, her windows at this point. She paid close attention to her reflection more than the movement of her hand. 'Huh…', she thought. Her violet hair hung in layers around her upper arms, disturbed by a few strips of black. Her freckles had remained on the bridge of her nose and cheeks, getting only slightly darker. Her eyes, however, never changed a bit. A deep jade green, contrasting beautifully against her hair. 'I didn't know that I've changed this much.' She stopped cleaning to get ready for her trip into town that she had daily. She threw on her usual clothing- A spandex-like tank top, white T-shirt that reached just below her hips, and black baggy pants that resembled a pirate's. Of course she had yet to cover her tail and ears though…in a last resort, she grabbed a jet-black hat and white sweater, tying the sweater around her waist. She sighed. "Well…I wonder who's going to try and taunt me first?"

She slowly made her way into the streets that were crowded with people. No one noticed her because of the shadow from her hat covering her face. The weather was cloudy, windy, and warm. She had to hold onto her hat in order for it to stay on her protesting ears. Just her luck. The wind didn't agree.

It flew off, only to land in someone's face.

"OI! What the heck?!" He pried off the hat to reveal black hair, freckles, and an orange hat of his own.


	2. Meeting in Fire

**Me:** WHOO! I got a lot of hits and views, that's good enough for me! Thanks people for reading! ….that and I just felt like typing it up since I've hand-written 'bout 4 chapters….anyway, here's chappie 2! Enjoyz! (I just checked and on April 30th -29th I got 52 HITS!! YEAYUH!! Lol) AND I got some favorites too!! Thanks noctis x lighting, Twistergirl14, and abbylee95!

**Ate:** ….that made her happy.

Ate Kitsunemo

"Wait…I've seen that face before…who is it though?", I whispered to herself. The sea (pun not intended) of people stopped in their tracks and stared straight at me. Oh yeah. I have EARS AND A TAIL. I made my way through the crowd to get to the familiar face easily-they parted like the Red Sea!

"I-I'm sorry!", I said, bowing slightly to show a bit of courtesy like I was taught to. My tail decided to blow its cover and it flicked around from under my sweater. 'Oh no…' I pictured what might happen if he saw me now. NOT good. But…he smiled.

"It's fine. The name's Ace. What would a fine young lady like you be doing in this part of the town?" He handed me my hat, still smiling down at me, considering he's about a half a head taller than me.

"My name's Ate, pleasure to meet you. I own a shop down the road a bit," I replied. I was blushing a little pink at how nice he was to me. "I think I've seen you before, but I can't put a finger on where…"

"Wanted posters, most likely. My full name is Portgas D. Ace." OOOHHH!! I KNOW HIM NOW!! My tail flipped around more than usual at the realization, and my left ear flicked. "Oh, right! Now I remember! Fire Fist Ace!" In my happy-attack, he looked at me oddly, then seemed shocked, "Y-you uh….have a tail and ears…?" Said ears drooped and most of my happiness faded. "Go ahead….say whatever you want," I said gloomily, "I'm used to it." He was surprised for a bit but then he….grinned.

"That's amazing! I've never seen anything like it in my life! Er, what was your name again..?" I let my ears twitch irritably this time. "My name's Ate Kitsunemo." He held out his hand and I shook it, "Well it was nice meeting you, Ate, hope we'll meet again!" And with that grin of his, he was walking away. "Wait, where are you going?", I called with genuine curiosity (that I tend to have). "Back to my ship, of course!" My eyes widened. I mean, I knew he was wanted, but I never found out for what-oh come on, he's too nice to be a pirate….right?

"You're a pirate?!" He laughed at my surprised expression, "Yeah, you didn't know?" …Wait did he just WINK at me…? I blushed on instinct.

"You should go to Fuchsia Village. My little brother would probably like having you around. Well I have to get going-my crew's probably ticked at me as it is. See you around, Ate." He began walking away towards the port again, but I didn't stop him this time. 'Fuchsia Village, huh?'


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Me: **'Kay. IM REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW. There. Okay, I'm posting this chappie earlier than intended to be nice ^-^ and I'm really hyper considering that I got FIFTY-FIVE HITS JUST TODAY IN THREE HOURS!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!! And I got another favorite, thanks kouriel for faving!

**Ate:** I'm starting to consider locking her in a padded room with a straightjacket on…

**Me:** Aww, you're so mean sometimes! Oh well. Here's chappie numero three!

Ate Kitsunemo

It has been a good four hours since the…..VERY…ungraceful meeting of my hat and Ace's face. Making my somewhat long trip back to my shop was really hard…I got lost in the alleyways. Mock Town is still like a maze to me since my mother and father weren't around to show me the whole place. 'Where am I…?' I was starting to panic a little, sweat dropping from my forehead. Despite the looks of the town, it still is in the Grand Line-it's more dangerous than it seems. I swear I heard scuffling sounds, like someone walking. I turned to where the sounds were emitted from in the dark, cold alley. All I needed to see was the white and blue to know what it was. A Marine.

"Ate Kitsunemo, you are under arrest for murder of another Marine. Come with us now and no one will be harmed." Pfft. Yeah right.

"Hmm…NO. You'll need to do a lot more than ASK for me to be arrested, dimwit," I sneered.

"Alright, I'll do it by force." I saw the glinting of metal and knew the Marine drew out a pistol. The gun was cocked, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to pull that trigger…like what happened with my mother. He shot, and just when I heard the small click pre-shot, I ducked down as far as I could at the moment, he bullet only grazing my right ear, leaving a bloody notch in it. I hissed a tiny bit in pain-hey, I may be a hybrid….thing, but I'm not a superhuman! I launched myself forward and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"You little brat!" He spat. I just smirked at that little insult. Yup. I'm a brat. Got a problem with that? The next move he made was awkward-he turned so he was facing me and grabbed the back of my neck roughly. I have to saw, that shocked me a bit. I was immobilized….until, that is, a pillar of flames came straight towards the un-expecting Marine, burning him with him screaming out. He let go of me, and I fell down coughing and hacking.

"You do know it's not polite to harm a woman?" Hey…I remember that voice…! Ace is still here!

"Ace? Is that you?" All the flames died down enough to walk over without burning yourself, so I shortened the gap between us by about 10 yards.

"The one and only! If I'm right, you're Ate from earlier?" I nodded in the dim light, but I knew he saw it. "Why are you still here? I thought you left about five hours ago." I pinched where I was shot on my ear to stop the bleeding. "Nah, my crew wanted to stay a little longer to gather food and weapons for the long trip. And while I'm here, you committed murder..?" I kinda bent my head a little to the ground and remembered that night.

"It's her! The monster! Capture her!" Running away from all the terror of fires, gunshots, and crumbling buildings a teenage girl, about 13, carried a bloodied sword and a necklace that belonged to her mother. She looked TERRIFIED.

"Don't let her get away!" A futile attempt was made to grab her, and before the hands could reach her, she dived into the sea.

"Yes…though I'm not proud of it. You're itching to know who, aren't you?" He grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"You promise you won't do ANYTHING to me if I tell?"

"Of course not."

"…I killed Monkey D. Garp."


	4. Rubber Man

Me:** Wow! 4-5 reviews, that's pretty cool! One said that Ate was a Mary-Sue, so I'm working on that, thanks Pumpkin Zucchini for telling me. Also, thanks for the other reviews Nitrea, Francis Wolfang (yes, I do treat that like an awesome review lol), kaaayyytteee, and kouriel! On with the story!**

**Ate Kitsunemo**

**His smile faded. Every living OUNCE of happiness ha had about point-seven seconds earlier was gone. He looked down an little and his tone was serious and slightly angry.**

"**Monkey D. Garp…is my Grandfather."**

"**I know, and I'm so sorry! I didn't know before!" Tears were starting to well up in my eyes from fear and just plain sadness. A lump was starting to form in my throat, "He did something horrible to me and my family, I-I had to do something!" A tear found its way down a trail on my cheek. His eyes softened a bit.**

"**What did he do?" He crossed his arms. I looked at him in the eyes, another stray tear streaming down my cheek.**

"**He murdered my father here in the…Grand L-Line…" A few more tears came-I was SO close to breaking down I thought I was going to collapse on the ground!**

"**Oh, c'mon, please don't cry…" I sighed shakily and wiped my face with my arm, "Y-your right…and…I shouldn't have done what I did…I'm really sorry, Ace…" I could hear him sigh, but it was getting too dark to see well. I bit on my thumbnail like I do when I'm nervous or uncomfortable-in this case, I was the latter. What happened next, I never thought would EVER happen at ALL.**

"**CHOPPER! WAIT FOR ME!!" A streak of red and blue ran past the opening of the alleyway after a brown and red one. …O.o ooookkkkaaaayyy. That's normal.**

"**I CAN'T SLOW DOWN!!" I felt myself sweat drop at that one. Wait, is that a reindeer? There were several other people that passed-one with blond hair and a suit, one with long nose, the only girl(that I know of) with orange hair, and…a guy with green hair and three swords.**

**If I ever actually meet him, I'm calling him Marimo.**

**Oh my Kami. I've seen Marimo-guy before….OH! Roronoa Zoro, the bounty hunter! **

**A straw hat floated to the ground, landing, until n arm str……STRETCHED…? To pick it up. I had an odd look on my face, but Ace was just laughing!**

" **Um…"**

"**I'll answer the un-asked…that lump of rubber is my brother Luffy!**

…'**Rubber'….? 'Brother'….?**

…**.RUBBBER BROTHER!…..Cool. I want one of those. Too bad I don't have a brother.**


	5. Nakama

**Me:** Hola que pasa peoples! I got bored so I decided to update-that and I didn't get many reviews…^-^" None except for kaaayyytteee, thanks!!

Oh, and if you're wondering when the AceOC comes in, it'll be in chappies 5 or 6. Possibly 6 or 7.

**Ate:** Yep. Happy Mother's Day, anyone who is a mother!! :D And I'm still not really happy with your little evil plot coming up, Faith…-_-

**Me:** Eheh….heh…read the goodness that is Fanfiction!

Ate Kitsunemo

"Oi! Luffy! C'mere!", Ace hollered out the alley, the call slightly echoing off the rock and brick walls. So-called Luffy stopped in his tracks and the Marimo-dude kept his hand near his swords.

"Who…who said that…?", a squeaky voice asked.

"IT'S LIKE A MYSTERY!" He exclaimed, raising both arms in the air like the crazy piece of rubber he was/is.

"No, Luffy. Not like a mystery," deadpanned Ace, walking out of the dank alley to step in front of Luffy. I smiled, thinking of how it must feel to reunite with a family member like he was. Looks like Zoro-er, Marimo, noticed me. About time… He glanced at me every now-and-then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAACCEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy shouted. I'm sure people in the South Blue could hear him! He ran-and I don't mean jog ran, I mean HIS REAR WAS ON FIRE RAN, towards his big brother.

"Yeah, hey Luff! How long has it been now, four or five years?" I looked on at them awkwardly, then Zoro spoke for the what, second time since I've seen him?

"Who're you?", he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at me. If he wanted to bore holes into me, why didn't he just ask? Note the sarcasm.

"What's it to you, Marimo?" YES! I GOT TO OUTWARDLY CALL HIM MARIMO!!

His eyes changed from suspicion to anger in an instant.

Oh shizzlez.

He gonna kill me.

The blond in the black suit snickered at him. …What…?

"What did you just say?", he asked dangerously. I stepped out of the dark alley, wondering what his reaction would be. When I was in the light, I removed my hat once again. P.R.I.C.E.L.E.S.S.!!

"I _said_, what's it to you who I am?" I started to dig around in my pocket for daggers but…I FORGOT THEM. Oh. I still have a Sai in my boot! I drew it slowly and as discreetly as possible, keeping it from view. I looked around carefully. Ace and Luffy were catching up and discussing bounties, Orange-head and, I think his name's Sanji, were talking, and Chopper and long-nose guy were…playing a game…? I have NO clue.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Roronoa Zoro," I continued, "especially since I've seen your bounty…"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to fight, let alone see, a kitsune." He drew all but one sword in what, .2 seconds?! Anyway, he held one roughly on my neck from behind me.

I couldn't help it anymore.

I started laughing.

"What're you laughing about, _fox_?" He pressed the blade more against my skin, this time drawing a little blood.

"You!" Ooooooh no. Oh shiz. I just signed my death warrant.

"ZORO STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" I heard the only female's voice(besides mine)shout.

"Wha…?! But she started it!", he yelled back, like a kid to his mom.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM A WOMAN," shouted (I think) Sanji. I could enjoy this a bit…

"Let go of me!", I yelled innocently, like nothing weird was going on. Yeah right. He gave me the BEST 'WTF' look EVER, but did what I demanded. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know, I could cut that tongue right out of your mouth?", he whispered dangerously. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I could've too," I retorted, waving my Sai in front of him," but I didn't, now, did I?"

He growled and walked away. Yay. I'm SOOO happy I have that effect on him. No, really. I am.

"Angel, did that mean Marimo hurt you?", Sanji asked, nice as possible. I played along, pouting slightly. "Yeah," I said pointing at the small gash on my neck," he did. But I'll be fine, thanks." …WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS HE _DOING._ …Noodle-dance…?

"You're the mirror of beauty, my angel! How long I've waited for this moment I don't even know!" I blushed a light scarlet at his comments. I inched away slowly. He scared me. As I was…'escaping', the little reindeer/tanuki thing bumped into my leg.

"I'm sorry, miss!" AWW! THAT WAS A PERFECT 11 ON MY CUTENESS SCALE! I couldn't hold it!!

"AW! You're so cute!!" He blushed (somehow) and messed with his hat, "T-t-thank y-you…," he stuttered. I bent down to his level.

"Waaait…are you Toni Toni Chopper? The Doctor?"

"Sure am! And this is my friend Usopp!" Well. His 'friend' Usopp had a nosebleed. Realizing that a little TOO MUCH cleavage was showing, I stood up quickly, and shook his hand.

"I'm Ate Kitsunemo. Nice to meet you, Usopp!"

"Ate?" I turned to Chopper, "Hm?"

"Are you by any chance…a kitsune/human mix?"

Meh…how I dreaded that question.

"Yeah." I quickly dismissed that question.

"ACE! This is my new nakama!" Luffy randomly shouted, getting up and standing in front of his crew.

"Fox-chan, will you be a part of my nakama?"

…O.o


	6. Pandas and Fires?

**Me:** Yay! More reviews! I'm too lazy to list the people that sent them though, lol :3 Well, after a long wait, here's chapter 6!

**Ate:** I'm REALLY unhappy with you.

**Me:** …*runs away*

**Ate:** *sigh* I'll do the long awaited disclaimer…Faith (deidaracosplayer) does not own One Piece. Only me. *twirls finger in the air and rolls eyes* Wee.

Ate Kitsunemo

"Uh…excuse me?" Is this kid insane? AND HE CALLED ME FOX-CHAN! I SHALL BITE HIM!

"You don't even know my name!", I fumed. This kid's ridiculous! Ace turned to the orange-haired girl.

"He's gotten even slower, hasn't he?" She nodded.

"Yes. Yes he has." I rolled my eyes and flicked my tail.

"Nah."

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!"

"I need to get back to my shop. I have a bad feeling. See you when I see you," I said, winking at Sanji for the heck of it. Then I began finding my way back to my shop.

~*18 minutes later*~

…..OH. MY. GOD. MY FRICKEN SHOP IS ON FIRE!

"MY SHOP!" I dropped everything in my hands that I bought on the way back to the ground. An eerie laughter filled in the empty space of me rushing around and saving as much as I could. I stopped in place. I know that laugh.

Spandam.

Oh my God. Spandam. I HATE THAT THING!

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Ms. Foxfang?" I gritted my teeth to avoid ripping that stupid panda apart, beginning with his HEAD.

"Spanda," I greeted back with the same level of mock-compassion, " why are you here?"

"I don't really feel like telling you."

"Then how did you know I was here in Mock Town…?" He chuckled. Ah, the sound that I hate oh-so-much. "Shut up and tell me!"

"I've been keeping track of you for a while now, Ms. Foxfang." One thing came to my mind at the time: STALKER!

"I quit Baroque Works 3 years ago," I said through shut teeth and clenched my fists, "and you've pretty much been stalking me, am I right?"

He shrugged indifferently, "More or less." I growled at him in response.

"What are you here for?" Oh. Yeah. And it IS true that I was in Baroque Works at a time, but that was three years ago! I had a good reason! But then I realized that life wasn't all about money and blah, blah, blah…and I was once in CP9, but only for a week. I couldn't stand Jyabura or Kumadori. BLEGH. Turns out they only wanted me in Cipher Pol number 9 so I could act as a maid or something. That and a sparring partner. Ouch. I unknowingly rubbed my arm where a scar was from Jyabura digging his claws into me. Why do I seem to always remember the bad things that happened to me?

"Join CP9." Spandam suddenly got a serious face and lowered his voice tone. WHAT?

"Sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. WHAT? HECK NO!" He laughed at my ridiculous reaction. I WAS FURIOUS.

"Then I won't hesitate to use force." When does he? A loud growl erupted from near the alleyway behind me, and my eyes widened. That was no doubt Rob Lucci. A small blush crept across my cheeks. Okay. I used to have a HUGE crush on Lucci, but I'm mostly over it now.

"Ah, so you remember Lucci?", Spandam asked in a sly tone. …I really dislike him right now. Actually, the main reason I liked him was because of how mysterious he was. That….and Hattori's so cute!

Then again, Hattori's only a 10.

The ending (if you're confused) is a re from chapter 5 when Ate said Chopper's an 11 on her cuteness scale. :D plz review!


	7. Author's note! PLEASE READ!

Okay, due to the crappish nature of my Pen Name, I have changed it. So now I'm GoldTalon....um......yeah. Hope you like my Fics!

To all of my dear readers,

GoldTalon (Faith)


	8. Loss

**Me: **Well, I think this story's going pretty well, personally. I can't find my drafts that took me weeks to write (crap) so I'm on my own right now. . This is harder than I thought…sorry with the slow update, here it is!

(this was originally suppose to be chapter seven, but…)

**Ate:** GoldTalon doesn't own One Piece, just me. Don't sue her, she can't afford it.**Me:** Thaaaanks, Ate. (Sarcasm).

Ate Kitsunemo

Well this is a great position to be stuck in. A clown with a coffee addiction and a temper sicking a huge leopard on you. This truly makes my day.

"Yeah, I do. Your point?" I snapped angrily. Stupid psychopathic panda…I bet he noticed that I was fond of him back when I was the pathetic little maid thing.

"Lucci," he ordered, "Dispose of this pest, I guess we won't be needing her anymore….unless she changes her mind." The devil fruit user slowly began to decrease the distance between our grounds. I was ready for a fight, but just…not with him. I sighed. _I'll have to deal with it for now. He _does _work for Spandam, so why should I be hesitating at this moment? Oh yeah. HE'S STRONGER THAN ME BY A TON. _A thud broke me from my thought and Lucci had turned into a full leopard. Anybody have a pen? I need to write my will. A sudden burst of defiance and power came to me when I looked in Lucci's eyes. No emotion, no pity, no hesitating, like I was. I let out a low growl. "I doubt that my mind will change. What are you waiting for?" I should NOT have said that. I instantly felt a sharp yet throbbing pain in my side as I was flung into a wall. My mind was clear, but of any thought that could cross it. All I could hear was a ringing sound and cracks of rocks around me. I got up without thinking. I was pretty sure I couldn't right then.

To be honest, I think that was an equal battle. Okay, it wasn't. I ended up with a broken rib…or three, and a fractured arm. My memories came flooding back to me, and I was surrounded by darkness. _I lost…_ I thought desperately. _I lost._ _And so easily…_

**About three months later**

"Why are we doing this again?" I whined. Being stuck with that mutt was NO fun whatsoever. "Well, number one, Spandam told us to do it, and number two, _stop your pathetic whining._ I'm stuck with you-" I glared at him and he finally shut his trap. I blocked out the rest of his complaining that was just as bad as mine, but about me. Apparently, I was taken back to CP9 after my sad, sad loss back in Mock. I sighed. _I miss that place….Mock Town…my home…_ I shook my head. _Enough with my brooding, I need to get this done._ Spandam teamed Jyabura and I up to run an 'errand' of his. Probably involved killing someone, but what do I know? I'm just a nurse. AGAIN. FLASHBACK

"Okay, so what's my fu-ing job this time?" I asked, not really enjoying this. "You will be healing the injured-a nurse, if you will." Spandam smirked at me. Oh heckz no.END FLASHBACK

Dang clown didn't even tell me where we were going. I kept a steady pace next to my 'partner', but slowly I fell back. _Wow, he didn't notice._ I didn't smell anger or annoyance, so that was my guess. I soundlessly went into the tree line of a nearby forest. What I came upon there changed my life forever._

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliffies annoy me too, so I'll update soon. Plz review, and thanks for following my fic for so long! COOKIES TO YOU ALL! And yes, I'll sensor the bigger curses XD


	9. Where are they!

**Me: **Cookies to all reviewers! Oh and on the next chapter I'll let you hug people…^-^ Anyway, here's the long awaited chappie 8!

**Ate:** GoldTalon doesn't own One Piece or any of the characters. Except for me. :3

Ate Kitsunemo

"Whoa…what's that?" The purple and black-haired kitsune peered through a thicket of trees in front of her. In a bundle of brambles and grass, was the oddest looking berry….thing she'd ever laid her emerald eyes on.

Ate P.O.V

The first thing that came to my mind: _I wonder what it tastes like._ I crawled through an opening in the thick brush and tree trunks. What I saw was an odd fruit or berry. It was a pretty color of red (A/N: I don't really know what it looks like, so that's my estimate…) with swirling patterns on it. I picked it up and looked at it for a while. Then I made the mistake of biting into it. _Oh my Kami this tastes HORRIBLE._ I swallowed it anyway and felt a weird sensation that I could only compare to an electric shock. My ears went back in disgust. Wait. WHERE ARE MY EARS? I frantically patted the top of my head looking for them. I COULDN'T FIND MY OWN EARS.

I looked back at the fruit. "What the hell…? Did that cause my ears t-…..my tail." I looked for that too, but found nothing. Inside, I was kind of happy, but those features were half my _life_. I was panicking. I screamed loudly and heard maybe a Southbird or two fly out of the trees.

Jyabura P.O.V

I heard a scream that pierced my ears. I knew that fox had went off somewhere, but I don't think she knew. Two Southbirds flew out of the medium-sized forest next to me. "What happened back there?" I shouted behind me. I didn't here an answer so I just decided to find out myself. I muttered several curses under my breath. Why was that girl such a handful?

I finally found her after about 10 minutes of searching. Shut up, I'm usually able to find things pretty easily. I snuck up behind her. "What happened that-…where are your ears?"

Ate P.O.V AGAIN

"Where are your ears?" …."Good question. I DON'T KNOW, GENIUS." He looked back at the fruit thing I took a bite of. That thing tasted like shit. His eyes widened. "Did you eat that?" he asked cautiously. "…Yes…..why?" After a moment's silence, " Spandam's not going to be happy with this, and neither am I, we're leaving." He began tugging at my arm and lifting me off my feet. "Wait, do you know what that thing was even?" I was mad for two reasons- he knew something and I didn't, and I can't believe my ears are gone! He turned to face me, and his face was more serious than I've ever seen. A shudder crawled down my spine. "You ate a Devil's Fruit, Ate."


	10. GAH! Author's Note Important!

I know, I know, I should be beaten with a shoe for not updating sooner. I'm sorry, school's a biotch sometimes. Just got assigned a HUGE History project, and it's due in like two days. I promise I'll update Ate Kitsunemo as soon as I can - I've also written a Gorillaz one-shot thingy that I'm gonna upload soon, so PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

-GoldTalon 


End file.
